Time For A Change
by RB4evr
Summary: Well like the title states it is time for a change. But what changes will happen and what will happen to the world of McKinely High.
1. Chapter 1

**Just to let everyone know I do not own these characters and we all know who does. So yeah enough said. I hope you all enjoy reading this. This fanfic may or may not get angsty but I do know that it is going to be very Faberry and a lil other pairings here and there. **

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Jeremiah Berry started to run for the stairs once he heard his daughters scream from upstairs. He swung open the door and saw his 16yr old daughter pounding away on her keyboard posting something on Myspace from what he could tell from his vantage point. "What's wrong honey?"

"What's wrong!" Rachel turned and just noticed that her dad was in her room. "Look at this! This utter slanderous magazine, I have the right mind to call up the ACLU and have them go down to their office and have a stern conversation about ruining ones reputation."

"What are you talking about honey?" Jeremiah walked over to his daughter and looked over her shoulder to the computer screen and what his eyes met up with was a picture of his daughter and a title that said "Teenage Fashion Disaster". "When did this picture get taken?"

"A few days ago at school, Ms. Sylvester called up the local magazine to do an article on her Cheerios and this photographer said he was doing an additional article too about high school students and he wanted to take my picture. And now look! Look what he did to me! Fashion Disaster!" Rachel was yet again typing away.

Jeremiah didn't want to really make a comment on what was posted about his daughter. He did know that she didn't dress as other girls did that were her age and had to admit that he was a little happy about this because some of the outfits were a little to be desired. But he did know that she dressed a little juvenile. "Well honey, if it bothers you that much than daddy and I can take you to the mall this weekend to buy some new clothes. It has been awhile."

"I just don't see why I should change and buy new clothes when my wardrobe is perfectly acceptable. There is nothing vulgar about it." Rachel didn't want to have to change, her clothes were apart of who she was.

"But honey you just need to know this is what comes with your decisions." He saw that his daughter was about to say something so he raised his hand to stop her before she began. "I am not saying that you need to please other people because you and I both know that how your daddy and I live is far from pleasing to the masses. But it wouldn't hurt to update your wardrobe. You know that daddy has been wanting to take you shopping for new clothes since your freshman year of high school."

He didn't expect to see that his daughter would be crying. He had rarely seen her shed tears, of course she could be a lil' drama queen but she didn't cry.

"Why does everyone hate me? Why do they judge me? I don't judge them, I mean I may tell someone that they are a little sharp in glee practice but that's only to help them." Rachel's shoulders were shaking.

"Rachel honey look at me." Jeremiah lifted his daughter's chin and looked her in the eyes. "You-Are-Loved. Your daddy and I love you so much, you are our world. And not everyone at your school hates you. Aren't your fellow glee members your friends?"

Rachel didn't want to tell her dad that even her fellow gleeks didn't really care for her too much. They pretty much just put up with her. But she could see that her dad was starting to hurt just as much or maybe a lil more so than herself and she couldn't let that happen. "Yes dad perhaps you are correct. I just need to collect my thoughts and maybe calm down with a cup of your famous herbal tea." She gave her dad her best smile that she could possibly muster under the present circumstances.

"Rachel I don't expect for you to be okay right away with what just happened. I just want you to know that you are loved. And if you ever need someone to talk to you know that your daddy and I are here for you. Always-"

"And Forever, I know dad. I love you too." Rachel gave a little smile and kissed her dad on the cheek. "The picture isn't so bad and the article really is poorly written. I wonder how the editor even let this slip past him or her. It just speaks a lot about the magazine in itself."

"That's my little _étoile._" With a kiss to her forehead Jeremiah felt a little better and went downstairs to make some tea.

Rachel watched as her dad exited her room and turned back to gaze at her screen once more. She knew that she shouldn't let this little article bother her so much. But it wasn't just the article. It was the constant taunting and slushies that were thrown her way ever since day one of high school when one Quinn Fabray called her a fashion freak and tossed a cherry slushie all over her. As the weeks went by fashion was dropped and soon it was just freak, followed by new names like Man-Hands and RuPaul. And frankly she was getting tired of it, and maybe it wouldn't be so bad to change her style.

She got up and walked to her closet doors opening them and turning on the light. "Maybe it is time for a change, and not just my clothes. Oh no. I swear on my stack of Barbara Streisand albums I will become what everyone has wanted me to be, what society has been driving down our own throats. I am going to be-" Suddenly her phone started to ring and the song _Popular_ from _Wicked _started to play. Rachel took this as a sign from the Broadway gods and as her eyes glanced at her caller id her smile grew even more. "Why hello Kurt. I am glad you called I have a project for you."

"Really? I really don't want to rehearse anymore for sectionals."

" No it's has nothing to do with glee."

"So what do you need my help for?"

" Kurt, I Rachel Barbara Berry need you to take me to the mall." Rachel could have sworn she heard something fall on the other end. "Kurt are you still there? Kurt?"

"I'm on my way." _Click_

Rachel saw and heard the hang up and took a deep breath. "And so it begins."

_I hope guys enjoy this first installment of this new story that I am working on. Reviews do help me in wanting to actually to write more. _


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thank you to the reviews. Here's another chapter. This is just Kurt and Rachel shopping. I thought him and Rachel needed some one on one time. So sorry for the people who are used to Mercedes always being there. Maybe next time.**_

"Maybe this wasn't the best idea." Rachel chewed her lip and looked apprehensive at entering the mall.

Suddenly a magazine was thrust in front of Rachel Berry's face, and once again her eyes met up with the magazine ad that started this whole decision. "Teenage Fashion Disaster".

"Really Rachel what were you thinking?" Kurt brought back down the magazine now that it did what it was supposed to. "I mean really a unicorn sweater?"

"My gremmie made it for me." Rachel started to pout.

"And I am sure you and your ummm…gremmie love one another but seriously, a unicorn sweater. You need to tell your gremmie that you are now 16 going on 17." Kurt smiled when he realized what the end of his sentence sounded like. So with a devious smile he started singing a parody of the _Sound of Music "16 going on 17" _song.

_You are 16 going on 17…baby…it's time for a change…. _Kurt danced in front of Rachel and spun her around.

_you're unaware…how we all stare…your clothing drives me insane…_ He then pulled at her current animal sweater that she was wearing.

_but lucky for you…I know what to do…about what things to wear…_ Rachel soon found herself inside and in front of one of the many clothing stores.

_don't you be scared…Ms. Fashion impaired…I will come to your aid…_Rachel started feeling a little better about walking into the store. She found it endearing that he would reference one of her favorite musicals but still did he have to call her "Ms. Fashion impaired".

Kurt was about to go into another verse but he saw that Rachel relaxed a bit more and was ready to go on their shopping expedition. "Alright Ms. Berry, you ready to have a Hummel Revolution!"

"Revolution?"

"Yes because your clothing is revolting." Kurt started to laugh a little at his pun and Rachel joined him.

"Okay now let's see what we can do to make you a new woman."

After about thirty minutes of just walking around the store and talking about colors, textures, patterns, and seasons which had Rachel's head spinning Kurt finally started to make his selections. And soon Rachel found herself with a mountain of clothes to try on.

"Okay now go in there try on the first outfit and come out and model for me."

"Why is it necessary that I come out and parade around for you? I thought all these clothes were acceptable why can't if I just see if they fit?"

"Because my dear Rachel, they might have had hanger appeal but we need to see if they lay correctly on you." Kurt said while looking at his nails. "And after this maybe we should go and get a mani-pedi."

"A what?"

"Seriously Rachel? You never heard of a mani-pedi. You know a manicure pedicure."

"Well of course I know what a manicure and pedicure are I do like to keep myself well groomed." Rachel gave a indignant snort.

"Of course you do now stop stalling and go in there and try on something that you can model for me." Kurt pushed Rachel into the nearest stall and waited for her to come back out.

After what seemed like forever for Rachel, Kurt finally wheedled down the clothes to different groups; day wear, night wear, party clothes, school acceptable, and so on and so forth. She never knew that there would be so many different occasions that required different clothes.

"You know what Kurt when I become a big Broadway star. I am going to insist on having you design clothes for me. You have a keen eye on this type of thing like I have a well trained ear and voice for singing."

Kurt just laughed at this and pulled Rachel towards Victoria's Secret.

"Really Kurt do I need new under garments too? They can't see that too can they?"

"Rachel you need to look sexy even underneath it all. And anyways as your fashion consultant I say you _need _some sexier bras and panties."

Rachel took in a deep breath and nodded.

-two more hours later-

"Wow I never spent so much time at a mall before. Or found it to be so tiring. If they ever made shopping into an Olympic event I know you would be coming home with a gold medal."

"I never knew you were rich." Kurt said while they went to the food court to refuel. "I mean you dress the way you do but you could have afforded even better name brands then what we got today."

"Well my daddy is surgeon and my dad is a lawyer so we don't go without. And I never found it necessary to flaunt my money around." Rachel stated as she ordered a salad and a vegetarian sandwich from Lee's.

"You know what Rachel."

Rachel looked over at Kurt and saw a sad look grace is face.

"I am sorry about what I did to you last year when I pretty much made you dress like a cheap prostitute. I am glad though you were able to put that aside and ask for my help. You are a great person Rachel and I know you will make it, and that's a little bit of why I was so mean to you." Kurt looked down at his food. She could tell that he felt really bad about his past actions and knew that he was trying to help her now.

"I know Kurt and I forgive you, I had a long time ago. I also know that you are a really nice guy underneath your really wonderful clothing." This got Kurt to look up and smile at her.

"Friends" Rachel said sticking out her hand.

"Friends." Kurt smiled back at her and they shook hands and started to laugh.

"Now that drama is all done with let's finish our shopping and wow the whole populace of Mc Kinely."

Rachel smiled at her now new true friend "yes let's do this."

"So what will you wear tomorrow Rachel?"

"Hmmm…I think you will have to see along with everyone else."

"Hey! That's no fair I should at least help you get ready. After all the time and energy I did invest."

Rachel thought about this fact and nodded "true I could still use your help. I want to make a grand entrance after all."

"And honey that is what we will do." Kurt linked arms with Rachel and shouted "Watch out Fashion World Rachel Barbara Berry is coming out."

Rachel rose your eyebrow at the last part.

Kurt laughed, "you know what I meant" and with that they finished the last of their expedition and soon were back at Rachel's home planning out their battle strategy for tomorrow.

_**Thank you to the people who did review it made me want to push out at least one more chapter before I started my homework this week. Like I said reviews equal chapters coming out sooner. *shrugging* I need little nudges here and there what can I say. And yes Quinn will make an appearance next chapter I can't wait to you guys see what happens. =) so review and I'll pop out another one of these here chapters. LOL. I hope you liked the Sound of Music parody I did. **_


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay I just wanted to publish this one chapter because well it came to me and sadly I wrote it all down when I was supposed to be working. LOL. But it was slow so yeah. I hope you all like this chapter and as always thank you for all who did comment and please keep it up. It does help the whole writing process. I am glad a lot of you are enjoying this story so far and find it original. Which I can say is a little hard to do with so many other fan fics out there about this couple. Well enough of my long winded rambling and on to your reading. Oh and by the way I decided to write this before finishing my essay for my English class. LOL. Talk about dedication to you all. LOL.**

"So how do I look?"

"Like I said for the thousandth time you look killer." Kurt rolled his eyes at his new found girlfriend. (Yeah we all know his #1 girlfriend is Mercedes.)

"Do you really think so? I am after all debuting a new vamped me so I want optimum results from my fellow classmates." Rachel retorted while picking off invisible lint from her shirt.

"Rachel what did we go over about your talking." Kurt looked over at her raising a well groomed brow.

"I know I know. Short to the point replies." Rachel answered bringing a smile to his face

Reaching over he patted her head "good girl."

Rachel's arms went up protecting her head. "Watch it with the hair, Kurt. It took you two hours to perfect this look."

This made Kurt smile even more. "Now you are sounding more like a true diva and not a Broadway starlet."

"Why my dear Hummel it's because I am one." Rachel's voice dropped an octave and took on a sultry edge.

"If I wasn't so obviously gay I would so tap that.

This made Rachel laugh, "tap that?"

Kurt shrugged "I obtained such lingo when I was pretending to be straight."

"Oh yes from your grand football career."

Kurt shuddered, "let's not mention that. Besides shower time there were and are no perks to sweating like that."

"Shower time?"

"What can I say. I love window shopping."

Rachel and Kurt looked at each other and burst out laughing.

As they got closer to the school Kurt could see Rachel start to tense up.

"Rachel."

"Yes?"

"Remember what we talked about. The old Rachel is gone you are a new girl. Scratch that, woman. And you can and will own the school." Kurt parked his SUV and turned to face her fully. "We are diva sisters at heart. We are not on the bottom of the school food chain.

"Right I am a diva. I can do this."

They got out and started walking to the doors. Rachel reached for the handle and hesitated. Turning to Kurt she said "What if they still laugh and this doesn't work? What if I can't do this?"

"Rachel, they won't, it will, and you can. Now smile and diva up. The spot light is on you Ms. Berry get ready for your biggest role of your life." And with that they stepped into history.

-Inside-

"Where's Stubbles?" Santana's eyes were searching the hallways for Rachel.

"I don't know S. She's never late." Quinn said a frown appearing on her face.

"Oh don't worry Q nothing bad happened to her." Brittany said bouncing on her heels.

"I am not worried about her B. I just don't want to waste my slushee. I don't like lime flavor." Quinn said to Brittany trying to hide the fact she was turning a light shad of pink.

"Yeah B why would Q care?" Santana added while still searching. She soon noticed a small group that was building up by the second.

"I wonder what's going on?"

"Well let's go check it out instead of just standing here." Quinn said brushing by her two friends.

"Do you think it's a new kid?" Brittany excitedly asked.

"Maybe." Quinn off-handedly replied. She was finally nearing the group and shouldering past the other students.

"So babe where have you been hiding all my life." Puck was leaning towards Rachel and she didn't really appreciate where his eyes were going to. But before she could slip and mess up her re-entry into high school society an unlikely person saved her.

"Move it Puck, I wouldn't blame her if she was hiding from you." Quinn stated "the smell alone would make me run the other way."

Rachel giggled at this which caused Quinn to look back over her way. And within that instant Rachel saw a glimmer but she couldn't tell you of what because as fast as it came it left. But it gave her just enough to stay in her new character.

Rachel brushed by Quinn and slowly walked up to Puck. "Now Puck why would I hid from a guy like you." She purred. "You're so handsome and so male." Rachel brushed her hand up and down his arm.

And another unexpected thing happened, Puck was speechless and in a state of shock.

"Ra-ra-Rachel?" Puck stuttered, "Is that you?"

"Of course, who else would it be?" Rachel was still smiling up at him and rubbing his arm.

"Rachel?"

Suddenly Rachel found herself being propelled backwards from Puck and literally colliding with another body.

Sadly enough for Quinn she didn't realize that tugging Rachel that hard would have her literally flying towards her and before she could think about dropping her slushee she was still holding, it splattered all over her Cheerios uniform. This earned a gasp from the crowd. And as she looked at the body that was now pulling away, looking at her, and miraculously slushee free. She saw Rachel shake her head and lightly laugh.

"You know Quinn green doesn't suit you."

This got the crowd roaring and Quinn fuming as Rachel just smirked and walked away.


End file.
